A good ol' Inuyasha tale!
by RevineTrister
Summary: Rated R for later chapters! (which are already written but you must suffer lol) Kagome and the gang are all in college (awww just read the story and find out for your self) Also a lot of updateing will be happening
1. The First Day is NOT The Worst

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha.... Yet. Sings "HE SHALL BE MINE!" in opera voice *back to normal voice* So far I've got twenty-five cents... just two more lifetimes of saving money and he's mine! Also there's like Final Fantasy characters thrown here and there!  
  
Chapter 1  
The First Day is NOT  
The Worst  
  
"First day of college and I'm going to be late?!" a young woman ran through the crowded halls trying to get to her first class. "Oh god I can't be..." RIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!! She jumps through the door at the last second. A man with long silver hair turns around to see her jump into the classroom. He looks down at the clipboard in his hand.  
"Miss Hirugashi, Kagome I presume?" The man looked at her as if she was a troublemaker.  
"Yes, gomen for being late it will not happen again Mr..... uhhh... Mr....." Kagome thought hard for a second then it hit her "Mr. Sepheroth" Whew that was close, it's so weird he doesn't even have a last name so you call him by his first. Sepheroth turned back to the board and announced.  
"I will NOT tolerate tarries so Miss Hirugashi unless you can spend an hour after class in here with me without being tardy to your next one, come in after your last class. You may now take a seat Miss Hirugashi."  
"Thank you." Kagome turned around to look for a seat her face a bright red from embarrassment. A young man pointed to her and then to the unoccupied seat next to him. She walked up there and sat in the seat. "Thank you." she whispered to the handsome young man. She glanced at him he had short black hair and very lovely eyes but they had a hint of evil in them. (AN: not a bad evil just like well you'll see what I mean) "So I presume you already know my name may I ask what yours is?"  
"Yes, please forgive my rudeness I'm Miroku" he gave her a small grin.  
"Like the god?" she asked.  
"Yes, would you like to be my Goddess?" he winked at her with a bigger grin on his face.  
"Uhhh, ahem, no" she quickly looked around for some other seat. Great just her luck there wasn't another seat and oh my god while she was blabbering with the pervert, she'd missed most of what the teacher was saying which meant she was missing important notes!  
"It's okay I have all the notes" a woman around her age bent down to tell her.  
"Miss Hirugashi first you come to my class tardy and now you're gossiping while I'm trying to teach?!" Mr. Sepheroth looked at her accusingly. "Maybe you would like to add another hour to the first one just to tell me what's more important than my teachings?!"  
She jumped out of her seat and bowed her head "Yes Sir, I'll stay two hours after class and no sir there is nothin' more important than your teachings."  
"Be seated." he said as he continued on reading from the book.  
She sat back down and sighed. Oh yes this was going to be a long day!  
"I know this isn't going to help but I hope you know the first day is NOT the worst?" Miroku asked.  
"I know but no one said it wasn't the second to worst, I only hope the worst day isn't much more worse than this day is turning out to be."  
"MISS HIRUGASHI!" Mr. Sepheroth bellowed. This time Miroku stood up before Kagome could.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Sepheroth it's my fault I was talking to her when she was politely asking me to leave her alone for she'd didn't care for the thought of three to four hours after class." Miroku spat out quickly.  
"Then you can stay in here with Kagome after class unless you have a class for the next two hours?"  
"No sir I don't have a class I'll be here." Miroku bowed his head. Kagome was astonished he'd just taken the blame for her. Maybe today wouldn't be to bad I mean she did make a friend and she wouldn't be alone for the "detention".  
  
Let me know what you think this is my first Inuyasha fanfiction I have a lot of chapters but I'm going to do one chappie a day. Laterz! 


	2. Short Break After A Long Morning

Disclaimer: You're bent on makeing me cry right?...You're evil.......I hate all of you... okay mabay not but I'm up to thirty cents...I think. Does Sepheroth have a last name even? He's from Final Fantasy 7!  
  
Chapter 2  
Short Break After A  
Long Morning  
  
Kagome ran out of the class room. "Jeez I'm so glad to be out of there. I don't think I've ever written THAT much in my life! Two hours of writting "I will never again be tardy in Mr. Sepheroths' class, room four, and I will never again gossip or talk at all while class is in session, for any reason what so ever." it just didn't seem that much of fun, it felt like she wouldn't be able to use her hand ever again and she'd go to the nurse becuase it was bleeding but she wasn't sure she couldn't feel it anymore and she sure the hell could see if it was because of all the black on her hand. She turned to Miroku, "Sorry for dragging you down with me."  
"It's okay I just figured he'd give you five hours of detention if I didn't take the wrap. So when's your next class?" Miroku asked her.  
"I think at 3:00 *whew* I have time to soak my hand and get some rest and eat real quick." she turned to him just before she left. "Thanks again."  
"No problem, well no more talking in class for us and definantly don't be tardy no more, okay?"  
"Yeah, well I'm off bye!" she took off down the hall towards the elevator. "Lets see floor four..."  
"Hold the elevator!" A tall young man runs to the elevator and gets there at the last second and pushes the floor five button. "Gee, thanks for holding the elevator I almost missed it!" he stated sarcasticlly flipping his long white hair as if he was a girl.  
What is up with the long hair at this school? "Well sooorry! but you said it a bit to late! You know I've had a bad day and your rudeness isn't really helping!"  
"I don't really care about your day so go complain to a wall or somebody who gives a damn because I sure the hell don't!" He retorted.  
Of all the nerve if the elevator hadn't stopped on her floor she would've strangled him then and there. As she stormed out of the elevator she could've sworn she heard him say bye, but it must've been he imagineation, becuase that jerk couldn't be even as considerate as to say that.  
The only nice thing about him was his golden eyes, they were beautiful, but the rest of him was a mess his hair, his clothes even his books were a mess, I mean they had papers falling out of them all wrinkled. Oh well she hoped she'd never see him again she went to her room and unlocked it.  
She walked in, the place was a mess. "Oh man I forgot to unpack all my boxes, oh well I'll unpack after I soak my hand." She looked across the room the woman who had offered to give her the notes later was sound asleep on her side of the room. "Well at least I know I have a nice roommate." The young woman stirred as Kagome spoke so she desided it was best not to talk at all and the running water might wake the girl up and so would unpacking so it would be best just to take a nap then unpack and soak her hand, and eat if there was any time left. She set her alarm clock, which was the only thing she had unpacked and laid down and slowly fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~ Short isn't it? Oh well I really want to know what you think. Be careful not to many flames if you please, lol. Laterz! 


	3. Short Talks

Chapter 3  
Short Talks  
  
BEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP........BEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP....."huh? Oh the alarm." she reached up and turned it off and sat up careful not to rub her eyes for it might mess up her make-up and she sure the hell didn't have any time to fix her make-up on top of everything...else..."What happened everything's put away and there are no boxes anywhere?!" She looked around amazed then she looked down at her hand, it was clean and had a bandage on it. She slowly undid the bandage and saw a couple of blisters, nothing big, but when the air touched it, it stung so she wrapped it up again and looked around. GRRRRRR. She looked down she turned a little red it was good no one was around to hear her stomach, then she smelt it, food! Oh and it smelt so good.  
She turned to see her roommate at the door with a plate of eggs and bacon. She smiled to see Kagome awake "Hey your awake! I hope you didn't mind me putting your things up and bandaging your hand."  
"No, thank you it gave me some time to eat." Kagome smiled at the young woman.  
"Oh here I got you this hope you like eggs and bacon." She smiled as she handed the food to Kagome, "I'm Sango."  
Kagome took the plate from Sango gratefully, "Thank you!" She ate and talked to Sango about everything, school, homework, getting a part-time job and then the rude boy in the elevator came up. "He just drives me crazy I wanted to strangle him. I mean how rude can one person be?"  
"Did he have long white hair and it was all tangled and he was all a mess?" Sango asked curiously.  
"That's him."  
"Yeah I know him, once you get to know him, he's not that bad. You see his brother stole his love and now he feels alone."  
"Wow I had no idea, that's so cruel!"  
"Yeah he's had it ruff."  
"So what are their names?"  
"His brothers name is Sesshoumaru and his is Inuyasha."  
"DOG DEMON!" Kagome burst out laughing "Poor Inuyasha he must've really had it ruff!" Then came a knock. Kagome got up to answer it. She opened the door and there stood Miroku.  
"Oh hey Kagome, is Sango here?" He looked over to were Sango stood. "Hey you ready?"  
"It's already time?! Okay give me a couple seconds to get ready." Sango hurried to the shower.  
Kagome looked confused "Time for what?" She looked over to Miroku, "What's she talking about?"  
Miroku smiled "I'm taking her out to eat and go to a club." He smiled as if he was the luckiest man alive.  
"Wow I didn't know you and Sango were a couple." Kagome looked surprised, but happy that if and when she went out her new friends wouldn't be alone with nothing to do. "Well do you want to come in or stand out in the hall?" Kagome asked politely.  
"Oh thanks." Miroku stepped into the room. He looked around his deep brown eyes looking amazed. "Wow, I've never seen such a clean room!"  
"Oh yeah Sango's a neat freak" Kagome smiled. Miroku looks so innocent when you don't know him... then you get to know him and he's not so innocent. All the sudden you hear a hair dryer turn on and the lights dim a little then go back to being bright. For a second the hair dryer stops and Sango calls out to Kagome. "Hai?"  
"Can you bring me my clothes in the closet their the furthest to the left." Kagome walks to the closet and grabs the outfit that Sango asked for. She walked over to the bathroom and hands it to Sango through the small crack between the door and the wall. After that she closes the door all the way just in case Miroku got any ideas after she left for her next class... next class, what time is it?! She glanced over to the clock 2:48 P.M. well she had twelve minutes but there was nothing wrong with getting there a little early, better than being late...way better than being late. "Hey Sango I'm leaving to class now ok? I'll see you later on tonight, when you get back. Bye Miroku." she nodded and the grabbed her bag and left softly closing the door. "I wonder if I should've left her with him, he might try something..." she softly whispered to herself. "Oh well I'm sure she can take care of herself, I just have to worry about getting to class on time." She ran to the elevator and waited for it. "Here it comes." The doors slid open and she walked in and went to go press floor one but it was already lit so she just stepped back the door shut and she turned and saw...him. "Oh hi."  
"Wow your cheerful." He said flatly.  
"Look sorry for biting your head off earlier Inuyasha."  
"How do you know my name? I never told you it." he looked over to her. No she looks too much like her, like twins or something, but no that can't be true Kikyo was an only child.  
"Ummmm Sango told me." Kagome said not really sure how he'd react.  
"Did you have a good laugh!" He looked at her rather mad at her like she'd done him wrong.  
"No...well...yes, but I just laughed at your name not you."  
"Same thing" He said.  
"I'm sorry you can laugh at me for whatever reason if you want" awww I made him sad man just stab a knife through me and get it over with this is horrible I bet he's been laughed at for a long time. Damn why don't I think first before I speak.  
"No I won't laugh at you." She's so beautiful, looks just like Kikyo how could I ever laugh at her, then I'd be laughing at Kikyo. No I won't laugh, ever!  
"Um gomen for making you mad earlier and for laughing at you."  
Did she just apologize? why? why would she apologize for laughing at me no one else ever has, not even Kikyo. Maybe she's not so bad. I wonder maybe if we go to a Cafe` for dinner or something I could learn more about her, but would she take it as a date and run off and say "Hell NO!" like the others did? Man, I'm so confused what the hell do I do?  
He looks upset over something hmmm well it's worth a try and if he says no then I won't care, but if he says yes... "Inuyasha?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you want to got to a Cafe` for dinner tonight?"  
"What?!" I must've heard wrong did she really just say that?!  
"I asked if you wanted to go to a Cafe` for dinner tonight, I mean if you're busy I understand but I mean I thought you was a rude bastard and you kind of showed me you weren't so I figured that we could get to know each other you know?" Kagome said slowly trying to make sure she got her point across.  
"Sure."  
"What?!" Wow, I really didn't expect him to say that.  
"I said sure, but I really hope you're buying because I don't have any money."  
She laughed lightly "Of course, but the next one's yours." Bing! "My stop." She stepped out to see Inuyasha following her.  
The next one's mine? Does that mean she wants to go out err to a Cafe` with me more than once? He looked up "What room?"  
"3 you?"  
"Same, Mr. Leonhart."  
"Yeah."  
"Well here it is , wow two minutes to spare." he turned to her, "You can sit by me I don't talk to much and I'm not a pervert like Miroku."  
"You and Miroku roommates?"  
"Yeah, how'd you guess?"  
"I figured since he probably said something about me."  
"Yeah he did." he said under his breath as he walked into the classroom. If I told her he didn't I'd be lying to her, but if I said he did she'd want to know exactly what he said and well I really don't think she want to know what he said, and she also might tell Sango then Sango would break up with him and he'd be pissed at me...so on and so forth.  
He sat down and Kagome sat next to him. Then class began. Mr. Leonhart has short hair, wow so far it's a tie I've seen two guys with long hair and two guys with short hair. It's gorgeous brown hair, and it's spiked, cool. Oh no! Kagome looked around furiously. I'm the only girl in here! What class is this! She went to go pull out her schedule, but before she could a tall man that resembled Inuyasha, had long smooth white hair a crescent moon tattoo on his forehead and tattoo strips across his cheeks, and she wasn't sure but it looked like he was wearing blue eye shadow. "This class is Art of Sword fighting, why a GIRL would take this class I don't know."  
Kagome stood up to him "Well at least I'm not the only girl in this class!" The man looked around for the other woman she spoke of. "You baka I'm talking about you!" Inuyasha let out a laugh as the man turned red.  
He glared at Inuyasha then punched him in the nose. Inuyasha stood up and punched at the man. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Love it, hate it? Please rate it (hehe my own little poem lol) 


	4. Punishment

Chapter 4  
Punishment  
  
"Man Sesshomaru I think you broke my nose this time!"  
"Good you know better than to laugh at me you half witted younger STEP-brother of mine."  
"Look you may be related to me by blood, but otherwise you are no relative of mine!" He glared at Sesshomaru ready to pounce on him again. "Oh great here comes the principal, I was hoping she'd be gone today." he said under his breath.  
"Ms. Kinneas these are the troublemakers." A young woman with black hair and blue clothes said.  
"Thank you Ms. Leonhart." she turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Hello boys nice to see you... again." she smiled "Now there's one of two reasons you're in here. One- you got into another fight. Two- you were sent in here to receive a reward for actually getting along. Right now from the looks of the both of you I'm going to have to go with door number one." she looked at them. Man I hope this year isn't like the last one, I can't take it if they're in my office every week.  
Look Selphie, errr what is it now Ms. Kinneas is it? Anyway I have to go in like an hour, I'm taking a girl to the Cafe` and I have to actually be ready." Inuyasha said coolly.  
"You have a date?! I find that hard to believe with who the ugliest and most horrible smelling person in the Universe?" Sesshomaru said trying to get Inuyasha to fight him again.  
"Shut up! I will not fight you again and miss my dat--- my dinner at the Cafe`." Inuyasha stood up to leave.  
"Inuyasha tomorrow you have a full days detention in Mr. Leonharts' class and Sesshomaru you have two full days detention in Mr. Almasys' class for starting the fight. Now leave my office before I decide to make it longer." she smiled and wave bye to them as they walked out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hope you know these people. Almasy is Seifer, Leonhart is Squall, Selphie is well Selphie, and Mrs. Leonhart is none other that the beautiful Rinoa! All from Final Fantasy 8! Also please R&R! Also I'm sorry that's it's so short they'll get longer I promise...promise/hope! Lol! 


	5. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: Seventy-five cents! Oh he's not mine...yet!  
  
Chapter 5  
Getting Ready  
  
"Man I have to get into the shower and get.....ready... What happened to the room!" Kagome looked around, the room was a mess, and then she looked over to Sango's bed. Oh man, well I guess they didn't go out, instead they had sex. Man, I knew I should have left them in here alone. Children always need supervision, what... is that a condom on the floor! "Okay children wake up!" Kagome turned on the light.  
"Hey Kagome, sorry about the mess but ummm" Sango started.  
"Sooo..... did you have fun dancing?"  
"Ummmm yeah Miroku and I did a classic dance style"  
"I'm sure you did."  
"Huh?"  
"What?"  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing."  
"No really what did you say?"  
"No really what did you *ahem* do?" Kagome looked Sango square in the eye. Then Miroku sat up.  
"Well first you see I was putting on the cond..." he couldn't even finish.  
"Oh Miroku I DON'T want to hear the details!" she ran to the bathroom and started the shower she could hear them laughing. She opened the door "Well since you two didn't go out do you want to go to the Cafe` with Inuyasha and me?"  
They both looked at her amazed for the longest time. Finally Sango broke the silence, "Just earlier you was saying how much you wanted to kill him..."  
"Yeah and he was talking about what a rude bitch you were..." Miroku stated.  
"Now you two are DATEING?!" They said in union.  
"We're not dating, we're just getting to know each other better." Kagome said. I think.  
"Riiiiiiiiiight you just getting to "know each other", for some reason I like the sound of "knowing each other" sound like how Sango and I were "knowing each other" just a few hours ago." Miroku kept on poking fun at the whole "knowing each other" deal while Kagome retreated to the bathroom.  
She could hear Miroku talking and Sango laughing as she closed and locked the door. She stripped off all her clothing and got into the shower......damn I forgot my clothes oh well I'll wear a towel and if Miroku jerks it away Sango will kill him. Yeah this will work out fine....no worry be happy, or was it don't worry be happy... oh well who cares. She sang merrily as she took a long relaxing shower.  
  
"Sango maybe we should clean all this up I mean we did do all this." Miroku stated.  
"We did this?" Sango glared at him.  
"Okay I did this but will you be a sweet woman and help." he blinked at her sweetly.  
"I guess since you only know where one thing goes." Sango sighed.  
"And what's that?"  
"The condom goes in the trash okay?"  
"Oh that yeah ok" he said as he picked it up and threw it away by the time he got back to Sangos' bed she'd already made it and was working on picking up the floor. Miroku decided he might as well get dressed while she worked. He was pulling on his pants then he heard a knock at the front door, he looked at Sango to make sure she was dressed. She was. So he walked over to the door and opened it up, while he pulled down his shirt.  
He saw Inuyashas face turn red and he had the look of murder in his eyes. "Sorry to bother you!" he spat out and turned to leave.  
"Inuyasha I didn't sleep with Kagome if that's what you're upset about."  
"I'm not upset AND what did you do just be over here stripping for her?!"  
"Man that hurts don't speak before you know what happened."  
"I know what happened you slept with that slut Kagome!"  
"Dude I slept with my girlfriend, and you shouldn't call Kagome a slut!"  
"Yeah don't call her a slut! He slept with me okay, if you must know!" Sango walked up behind Miroku her face red with anger.  
Inuyasha felt bad now he had just accused his friend of sleeping with a girl he was taking out and he had called the innocent girl, whom he was taking out, a slut. "Sorry" he murmured.  
"Well don't tell that to me, tell that to Kagome." Sango said. "Well we can't change what you said but you can apologize for something you didn't mean. Come on in. She's in the shower right now, but she should be out soon."  
"Okay." Inuyasha stepped in and walked into their room and sat on Kagomes' bed. (AN: The bed is right next to the bathroom door)  
Miroku and Sango walk into the room and sit on the opposite side of the room. (AN: Sango cleaned up the whole room before she went to go chew out Inuyasha) "So Inuyasha, you and Kagome dating now or what?" Miroku asked.  
"Why what did she say?"  
"She said you were."  
"She did?"  
"Yep."  
"Well then I guess we are."  
"Okay just wanted to hear it from you." Miroku silently laughed on the inside.  
  
Kagome stepped out of the shower and turned off the water. "Wow that water can really get hot." She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hair. Then she grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her body and unlocked the door. She stepped out into the room and saw Sango on her own bed and the room was clean she turned to get some clothes when *whoosh* "MIROKU!" she went to go jump underneath her bed covers but oh no Inuyasha was sitting there! She thought fast for all eyes were on her. I got it! She grabbed the towel from her head and wrapped it around her body and turned a bright red. Inuyasha stood up and jerked the towel from Miroku, hitting Miroku on the head while he was at it and put it around her head.  
"There, now you won't catch a cold."  
"Thank you Inuyasha." she looked at him and smiled and went to her drawers to get some clothes. Wow that was really nice of him I wonder why he's being so nice. Oh well at least he stood up for me while Sango...wait Sango's threatening Miroku awww he isn't going to get any sex from her for at least two weeks. He had it coming. She stood up and went into the bathroom closed and locked the door and changed into her clothes she was going to wear that night.  
She unlocked the door and stepped out and grabbed her make-up. While doing this she felt someone's eyes on her the whole time she turned around to see Inuyasha staring intently at her. He looked away before he made himself look like a fool. Kagome walked back to the bathroom smiling. "His hair was nicely done, combed patiently and perfectly, that's so sweet he fixed himself up for me." she whispered to herself. Then she went to work on making herself look the best she could, tonight she wanted to shine and people go "damn look at her, that guy's so lucky!" Selfish sort of, but she was hoping in this way more people would stop thinking of Inuyasha as a loser, because he was not even close to being one, he was much more man than most men around, she was sure his eyes told her so. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Huston we have a problem...are my chapters to short do you think...I don't know anyway they get longer I promise anyway R&R Laterz! 


	6. More Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I HAVE HERE IN MY HAND... ONE WHOLE DOLLAR! WHOOOO-HOOOO! (Pathetic aren't I) Oh yea just five billion more of these babies and I'll have him all to myself (pathetic...and dedicated...sad isn't it?)  
  
Chapter 6  
More Getting  
Ready  
  
"Are you ready, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked trying to be patient.  
"Almost give me ten more minutes tops." Kagome said excited on how well she was looking. Her make-up was the easiest part, now she was doing her hair and WOW it was so hard to fix, one little mess up would make the whole thing look like shit, so she tried her best not to mess up.  
"Women." Inuyasha murmured. "Hey I'm going to get a coke from the Vending Machine from floor one, I'll be back." Great sounds like I'm asking permission from her dammit I'm thirsty so I really don't care right now.  
"Okay I'll be done by the time you get back." Kagome announced putting on the finishing touches to her hair.  
"Okay." I better take the stairs and walk slow so that she'll definitely be done by the time I get back. He left the room and walked slowly down the stairs all the way down to the first floor and slowly all the way back up. He got to her room. Now if she's not done by now I'm going to leave without her either that or drag her out of there. He opened the door, instantly he could smell something that smelled so good that you thought you must be in heaven. He walked in "Kagome I'm back."  
"Good I was just putting in my earrings and then I'll be done" Kagome put the back onto the last earring and looked at herself in the mirror. Is that me? I look... wow. She opened the bathroom door and looked at Inuyasha and smiled at him.  
"Fin....al... ly, DAMN!" he stared at her; if he hadn't set his Coke down he would've spilt it all over the place. How can someone so beautiful want to get to know me better? Her hair was down all in different sorts of curls, her make-up made her shine, her dress which was the exact same color as her eye shadow, was a deep blue and it was a bit short (AN: but Inuyasha sure the hell wasn't complaining) and it was made of silk, then her earrings and necklace matched her dress both deep blue and they were dangly a bit. The necklace was a choker. Over all she looked like a Goddess. He heard laughter at the door. "Sango and Miroku are back." Inuyasha said kind of hoping they wouldn't come in so he could keep all of his attention towards Kagome. Then it hit him she's with me tonight so all that is for me?! I was wrong she's nothing like Kikyo, Kikyo would never dress up not even for me.  
"Lets go tell them we're ready to go now, oh and after we eat we're going to dance is that okay?" Kagome smiled.  
Inuyasha was standing up till he saw her smile then he fell on the floor "Yeah dancing's fine." He'd agree to jump off a cliff if she just smiled when she asked.  
She helped him up and they walked out of her room and met the other two outside the door making out. "Sango and Miroku you can make out once we get back." The both turned and looked at Kagome, both their mouths gaped as they stared at her. "Okay a lot of that has been happening lately." she smiled oh yes this day was definitely not the worst she had in fact it was turning out pretty damn good. "I have to be back by 10:00 p.m. I took a night class okay now ready? Lets go." She started walking, as the passerby's down the hall would look at her, most of them walked into a door or something.  
They better stop staring at her or I'll rip their eyes out of their head. "STOP STAREING AT HER WOULD YOU!" Inuyasha yelled at a boy who looked like he might want to rape her or something. Inuyasha walked protectively up to Kagome and put his arm around her waist "I saw some looking ready to rape you, so they'll have to go through me first." He whispered in her ear. As he did so she shuddered a little. Hmmm she's ticklish there. "We can go in my car, if you want it's a Lamborghini Diablo, my family's rich and it was my 18th. Birthday gift" he quickly explained.  
"Sure but I call shotgun." Kagome said as she smiled.  
As they reached the car Miroku said "It's okay I like backseats." he was smiling brightly.  
"No sex in my car."  
"Come on!"  
"NO!"  
"Dammit!" Miroku looked at Sango "Well have to wait till tonight honey."  
"No two weeks is two weeks!" Sango said flatly.  
"But..."  
"No butt either!"  
"Man this sucks!"  
"Well you should have thought about that before you stole Kagome's towel!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"To late for that."  
"Please."  
"No!"  
"Please!"  
"NO!"  
That went on till they got to the Cafe` then Sango threatened that if he didn't shut up she'd make it a whole month. Needless to say he shut up rather quick. There was a short silence until Inuyasha told Miroku he was pussy whipped and Sango laughed so hard she was crying. Then they got out and went into the Cafe` to get some food. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ DUN DUNN DUUUUUNNN.... How will the "date" turn out... Is Inuyasha already falling for Kagome... and will Miroku ever get pussy from Sango ever again? Answers all come in the upcoming chapters of A Good Ol' Inuyasha Tale! Okay also I know this goes quite fast, but it's my first inu-fanfic I have a Songfic but that's different...anyway I promise my ne...third fanfic will...hopefully be a lot better! 


	7. The Date

Disclaimer: Not mine...but he will be *big anime` eyes* is in fantasy land now. A dollar twenty-five!!!!! Oh and this and the next chappie is for the holiday! Happy Easter!  
  
Chapter 7  
The Date  
  
"May I take your order?" a short boy wandered up to the group.  
"Yea I want special number 2." Miroku said.  
"Same here." Sango smiled at him.  
"I'll have special number one." Inuyasha said.  
Everyone turned to Kagome as she thought, "I'll have special number one, also" she decided.  
"Okay I'll be back with your meals and I'm sorry but only two to a table."  
Everyone looked at each other "Well it was cramped anyway ." Miroku stated as he grabbed Sangos hand and went off for another table.  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat there for a second without eyes contact or saying anything, and it was JUST a second then they were talking away as if they'd be friends forever.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Who was your lost love that Sango was talking about and what happened?"  
"It's none of your business."  
"Sorry I mean it's just killing me to know!"  
"........"  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Well if you stay bottled up like that no one will ever get to know the real you."  
"Good."  
"Inuyasha!"  
"What?"  
Kagome went to his side of the table and sat right next to him and put his face in her hands. At this motion Inuyasha snapped his face toward hers and looked at her astonished. She looked into his eyes, "Please." she whispered to him.  
He caved in, in one swift motion his mouth was on hers. After a few seconds he realized what he had just done, and still was and he pulled away. Kagome looked at him, but to his surprise her look wasn't of disgust or anger, in fact she was smiling. He turned away his face red. "Sorry." he whispered. He felt her hand on his shoulder and he looked over to her. She put a hand on his neck and brought his lips down to hers. She opened her mouth and they kissed deeply until they heard someone say, "Yeesh, get a room!" The both turned around to see the little boy holding their food.  
"Oh, gomen, thank you!" she helped his set the bowls down and then she handed Inuyasha his and set hers in front of her. As they began to eat she noticed he didn't slouch, which wasn't normal for most, and he ate carefully. "Wow! Where did you learn to eat like that?"  
"Hmmm, oh my father was a wealthy man and we always had to eat proper when there were guests and there were always guests."  
"Ohhhhhh. So are you going to tell me what happened to your lost lover?"  
"Maybe later on tonight."  
"Tonight?"  
"At the dance."  
"Oh, hehe" she laughed nervously. Jeez didn't I figure out he WASN'T a pervert like Miroku.  
"Yeah I'm not like Miroku." stated Inuyasha.  
"What about me?" Miroku and Sango walked up to the table. "We're ready to go dancing now hurry up you two."  
"Okay the car's unlocked we'll be out there in a second."  
"Unlocked?! Are you nuts people would steal that car without giving it any thought?!" Miroku and Sango fell on the ground anime` style. They got back up "Okay we'll be in the car." he took Sango by the hand and was dragging her out of the Cafe`.  
Kagome smiled a bit and finished off her food and she went to go pay for the dinner, but instead Inuyasha sat her down and went and paid for it. She smiled when he came back and he almost fell again. She stood up and walked over and kissed him on the cheek. He, this time, did fall. She laughed some and helped him up. "These people need to learn how to mop correctly!" he said as he hurriedly walked out of the Cafe`. Kagome, red from laughter, walked out behind him.  
They pulled up to the Club. "Hey! I love this song! Come on Miroku lets dance!" It was her turn to drag Miroku around.  
  
Song: Baby By: Ashanti I've got this Jones forming in my bones From a man Who indeed took over my soul Understand I couldn't breathe if he ever said He would leave Get on my knees till they bloody red Begging please See I don't know if you get it yet Just don't know He's like a lighter to my cigarette Watch me smoke I never knew another human life didn't know could have the power to take over mine so baby  
  
Baby baby baby baby baby baby I love you baby baby baby baby baby I love it when I hear your name got me sayin baby baby baby baby baby baby I love you baby baby baby baby baby  
  
See I can never feel alone with you in my life I'll give up everything I own for you won't think twice almost ashamed how I'm mesmerised such a shame I lose my thought lookin in your eyes I know why because your kisses make my lips quiver and that's real and when you touch me my whole body shivers I can feel now I can see how another life another life could have the power to take over mine cause you're my  
  
Baby baby baby baby baby baby I love you baby baby baby baby baby I love it when I hear your name got me sayin baby baby baby baby baby baby I love you Baby baby baby baby baby  
  
Break it down  
  
Baby I can see my worth Living here on God's green earth You don't know what you've done to me I never thought I'd need you desperately It's kinda sick how I'm stuck on you But I don't care cause I'm needing you And how I feel will remain the same Cuz you're my baby  
  
And when the world starts to stress me out Will I run? It's to you boy without a doubt You're the one Who keeps me sane and I can't complain Can't complain You're like a drug you relieve my pain May seem strange You're like the love flowing through my veins Ooh ooh ooh Keeps me alive and feeding my brain Ooh ooh ooh Now this is how another human life Another life Could have the power to take over mine Cause you're my  
  
Baby baby baby baby baby Baby I love you Baby baby baby baby baby I love it when I hear your name Got me sayin Baby baby baby baby baby Baby I love you Baby baby baby baby baby  
  
Baby baby baby baby baby baby I love you baby baby baby baby baby I love it when I hear your name got me sayin baby baby baby baby baby baby I love you baby baby baby baby baby  
  
"Did you know she could dance like that?!"  
"No but I can too."  
"You can?"  
"Yeah." Kagome was blushing.  
"Well want to dance?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and so were a lot of other people, but once she said she'd love to, all their eyes started moving around searching for another dance partner. So they went to the dance floor and started to dance.  
  
Song: Spanish Waterfalls By: Ludacris (Sorry if you don't like this song, you could just scroll down) Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Say it (make love to me) Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Ohhhh! What? (fuck, meee!) Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Say it (make love to me) Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Ohhhh! What? (fuck, meee!)  
  
[Chorus: repeat 2X] I'm bout to throw some game, they both one and the same Cupid's the one to blame - say it (make love to me) I'm bout to shed some light, cause each and every night You gotta do it right - what? (fuck, meee!)  
  
[Verse One] They want it nice and slow, kiss 'em from head to toe Relax and let it go - say it (make love to me) They want it now and fast, grabbin and smackin ass You gotta make it last - what? (fuck, meee!) Together holdin hands, you out there spendin grands And makin family plans - say it (make love to me) Don't have to straighten facts, don't want no strings attached Just scratches on your BACK - what? (fuck, meee!) Ex's ain't actin right, and you so glad to fight Dinner's by candlelight - say it (make love to me) She got a nigga whipped, down to ya fingertips Tryin that freaky shit - what? (fuck, meee!) Turn on some Babyface, just for your lady's sake You call her babycakes - say it (make love to me) Know how to mack a broad, she's on your sack and balls You call her Jabberjaws - what? (fuck, meee!)  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Verse Two] You bout to buy a ring, she needs the finer things Gucci designer frames - say it (make love to me) Purchase a nasty flick, wrap up and tie her quick Know how to drive a stick - what? (fuck, meee!) You both unite as one, you the moon and she's your sun Your heart's a beating drum - say it (make love to me) You better not of came, she want to feel the pain Then hear her scream your name - what? (fuck, meee!) Follow this DICK-tionary, you're both some visionaries Then do it missionary - say it (make love to me) I hear 'em call da wild, and do it all the while Doggy and FROGGY style - what? (fuck, meee!) You in between the sheets, lickin and eatin sweets And what you find you keep - say it (make love to me) You do it standin up, orgasms hand 'em up Y'all just don't GIVE A FUCK - what? (fuck, meee!)  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Verse Three] You wanna tell the world, cause she's your favorite girl Your diamond and your pearl - say it (make love to me) Nobody has to know, just keep it on the low And meet 'em right at fo' - what? (fuck, meee!) Nothin but fights and fussin, plus there's a lot of cussin Just grab ahold of SOMETHIN - say it (make love to me) Y'all do that BAD stuff, she like it rammed up Ropes and HANDCUFFS - what? (fuck, meee!)  
  
[Chorus]  
  
"Wow you don't dance like Sango at all!" Inuyasha said as they threw themselves into some chairs.  
"I don't?" Kagome asked.  
"No. You dance way better!" he said satisfied at her smile as he told her that.  
"Hey can you give me a ride back to school I have another class and if I stay here any longer I'll end up skipping that class." Kagome asked in her sweetest voice.  
"Sure go get in the car I'll be right there I'm just going to go tell Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha said as he turned and easily found Miroku. Kagome went out to the car, sat, and waited.  
"Hey Miroku, I'm taking Kagome back to school she has a class she has to go to, call me when you two are ready to come back home and I'll come pick you two up." Inuyasha said quickly.  
"Riiiiiiiiiight your just taking her to her class, what is it sex ed?" He smirked.  
"Man shut up I'm not going to do anything so soon, I'm not like you!" Inuyasha was red with anger.  
"Okay okay sorry jeez." Miroku said hastening "and that was harsh I don't fuck on the first night."  
"Sorry man, well I better go, see you later." Inuyasha said calming down some. He walked out the Club and went to the car.  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha looked over to Kagome.  
"I'm looking for a good radio station."  
"Oh."  
"How about this one?"  
"Yeah that's a good one I have that one on my stereo at my dorm." The rest of the way back they sat in silence and listened to the song.  
  
Song: Numb By: Linkin Park  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
feeling so faithless  
  
lost under the surface  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
put under the pressure  
  
of walking in your shoes  
  
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
  
I've  
  
become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
become so tired  
  
so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
all I want to do  
  
is be more like me  
  
and be less like you  
  
can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
holding too tightly  
  
afraid to lose control  
  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
  
and every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
I've  
  
become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
become so tired  
  
so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
all I want to do  
  
is be more like me  
  
and be less like you  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
I've  
  
become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
become so tired  
  
so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
all I want to do  
  
is be more like me  
  
and be less like you  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Is everything what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Is everything what you want me to be  
  
They pull up to the school as the song ends. He parks it and turns it off. "What time is it?"  
"It's 9:45 P.M."  
"So you got 15 minutes."  
"Yeah I guess we could go to the Cafeteria and sit there and just talk, I heard their food is horrible so I'm not chancing it plus we already ate." Kagome said.  
"Yeah lets go." he got out of the car and locked it and went up to Kagome and put his arm around her waist.  
"People look like they're going to rape me again?"  
"No." he said. Kagome had to smile at this, they'd only been together since that kiss about an hour ago and he was holding her by the waist, her kind of man. Wow she must have charmed him or something because earlier, a lot earlier, they both hated each other.  
As they reached the Cafeteria, Inuyasha frowned a bit and as they sat down he decided to ask. "Kagome?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Are we together?"  
"Inuyasha I wouldn't have kissed you or let you hold me if I didn't think we should be, so you tell me are we together?"  
"Yes?"  
"Yes. There happy?"  
"Very." He smiled and moved from in front of her to beside her, but was interrupted before he could even say anything.  
"So Inuyasha you DO actually have a girlfriend, wow I'm amazed." A familiar voice made its masters presence known. Inuyasha spun around to see who had said that, but of course he knew it was Sesshomaru.  
"Look I'm having a good night and no one will ruin it especially not YOU!" At that Inuyasha took Kagomes' hand and they were leaving but the Sesshomaru knocked their hands apart and in the same motion grabbed Kagome. "You bastard leave her alone!" Inuyasha turned around and faced Sesshomaru, whom still had a hold of Kagome "Let her go!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes wrist and pulled hard, it hurt her but she was by Inuyasha again. "Kagome go to your dorm quickly."  
"But..."  
"No buts go quickly!" He gave her a shove towards the door, "Please Kagome I don't want you to watch and something might happen to you if I lose this fight."  
Kagome slowly started walking away and then took off running to the elevator. (Mind you she's in heels so she's kinda running slow and stumbling but not to bad!)  
"She is Kikyos twin?"  
"That is none of your damn business, Sesshomaru you have Kikyo, what do you want with Kagome?!"  
"That is none of your damn business little brother."  
"Stay away from her!" he jumped at Sesshomaru and they engaged into battle.  
"Come ON you stupid elevator!" Kagome waited to get to her floor. BING! "Thank you!" she ran to her room unlocked the door and ran in and slammed it shut and locked it. "I should have given Inuyasha a key!" she said miserably as she flung her self onto her bed.... she wept herself to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O.o, o.O hehe R&R plz! Well it's longer but I think that's only because of the song lyrics lol! 


	8. The End of The First Day

Disclaimer: You're sad if you don't know it by now.... Ohhhhhh up to a dollar thirty-five!!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
The End of the  
First Day  
  
When Kagome awoke it was to someone beating on her door. Fearfully but calmly she went to the door and looked through the peephole to see whom it was. Once she saw it was Inuyasha she quickly unlocked and opened the door. "Inuyasha are you okay? Hurry get in." As Inuyasha walked in she slammed and locked the door. She helped Inuyasha over to the bed and they sat down. "Lay back."  
"It's fine I'm..."  
"No you're not okay. Lay back and let me bind your wounds." He sighed but did as she asked. "You're bleeding bad can you take off your shirt for me, I'll be right back with the bandages." All the sudden Inuyashas' cell phone started ringing. Kagome grabbed it before he could and answered "Hello?"  
"Kagome where's Inuyasha, I've been calling him for the last 25 min. What were you two doing, I thought you..."  
"Miroku get a cab and hurry back as fast as you can.... No Inuyasha wake up don't pass out on me... Hurry Miroku!" Kagome said as calmly as possible. She hung up and put the phone off to the side. She ran to get the bandages from her bathroom "Here they are." She ran back and since Inuyasha couldn't take his shirt off and it was torn beyond all reason she just tore it off of him. "Oh my God, Inuyasha..." she hurriedly got a wet towel and cleaned his wounds, he had been cut three times in the chest and he had been shot once, but luckily it only grazed his arm. After about 20 min. he was all fixed and as she was throwing the stuff away there was a knock on the door. She ran to it and saw through the peephole it was Miroku and Sango, she opened it and let them both in.  
"What happened?" They both asked as they reached her bed.  
"He got into a fight with Sesshomaru, he was cut three times and shot once." she said trying not to cry.  
"Damn what happened, I mean why did he fight Sesshomaru?"  
"Sesshomaru had a hold of me and he wouldn't let me go, Inuyasha pulled me away from him and told me to leave to come here. So I did and I waited for him."  
Sango went to comfort her friend "It's okay Kagome you did a great job taking care of his wounds, he'll be okay."  
"Lets all go to bed until he wakes up." Miroku said as he yawned.  
Sango stood up and climbed onto her bed accompanied by Miroku. Kagome stood up and went to her drawer and grabbed some clothes. She disappeared into the bathroom within five minutes she was out and she re-positioned Inuyasha and she laid down. She was almost asleep when she heard Sango whisper that they would be back in the morning that they were going to Mirokus room and that two weeks was just too long. Kagome smiled said she'd be fine and for them to have fun. "Oh trust me Kagome, you don't want to know how much fun we're going to have." Miroku said smiling wide. After they left Kagome locked the door behind them and returned to bed. "I missed my class dammit I have to work twice as hard tomorrow night." She slowly went into a deep slumber.  
"Hmmm? What? Where am I?" He slowly remembered everything that happened. Then he felt something across he leg and chest. He lifted up the covers and saw an arm across his chest and a leg upon his leg. He turned and saw Kagome, but something was wrong.....she was crying. "Kagome, wake up" he shook her gently. She gave out a cry and her eyes flew open. "Kagome clam down, it's okay." he held her in his arms until she calmed down.  
"Inu...yasha?" she whispered.  
"Hmmm?"  
"I..." She turned to him her eyes red from crying and water still in the "You are ok?" she choked out.  
"I'm cut up a bit, but I'm fine I heal fast."  
"I was so scared."  
"For me?"  
"Yes."  
"You don't have to be now I'm okay, see." Evidently she could still clearly see her nightmare, so he lean over and put his lips on top of hers. This took the nightmare far away from her mind as she kissed back. He pulled away and they were breathing hard, "Where are Miroku and Sango?"  
"In your room."  
"Good." His lips claimed hers again and he felt up and down her sides. She moaned slightly. He almost wanted to rip off all her clothes but he calmed himself down. She pushed him off and stood up. "Kagome?" She rejoined him in bed a few seconds later. He could feel his skin against her skin. "Are you... did you?"  
"I took off my night gown... and my panties." His lips quickly claimed her and for five minutes they were deeply kissing. Then he kissed on her neck and worked his way down to her breasts. She moaned as he gently sucked on them. First the left and then the right. Then he continued to kiss down toward her belly where he then played with it and teased it with his tongue... after a while he continued going down till he got to her warmth. Slowly he teased it and kissed it and when he saw her go crazy over it he put his tongue in, and that did it she moaned loud. He kept putting his tongue in and pulling it out for a long time and she had almost climaxed when he stopped. He went back to her lips (AN: hopefully after wiping his off.)  
"Kagome, this is going to hurt. I'll try not to hurt you though" she moved against him and he went to full erection. He stood up and took of his pants and boxers and slowly laid on top of her. He positioned himself and entered her slowly. She cried out. He held her until she calmed down.  
"Okay I'm fine now Inuyasha." she exhaled out. Slowly they moved against each other. Kagome had her hands on his back, digging her nails into his back has they were reaching climax. He felt her nails and went a bit faster and harder and when he heard her moan he knew she was almost there so he continued to go faster and harder. "Inuyasha...." she said while moaning. This drove him nuts and in one last hard push she screamed "INUYASHA!!!" That did it for him he came as she came and rolled off to her side and held her close, for if he laid on top of her she might just get squished.  
After a while she got on top of him, "Kagome what are you doing?"  
"Just lay back and relax it's my turn to pleasure you." At that she went under the covers and put his head in her mouth. At this he moaned. He put his hand on top of her head and pushed it down to help her get the whole thing in her mouth, or as much as she could. (AN: For all of Inuyasha fans we all think it's big, well I don't.... I think it's HUGE! anyway...... ok ok on with the story) He was just about ready to cum again when she stopped, now he knew what it felt like when he stopped on her, IT WAS TOTURE! She then took it in her as she sat on top of him. Then she started to ride him...  
  
"Be quite, they're asleep...." Sango said.  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!" They heard Inuyasha moaned loudly  
"Sleeping huh? Oh yeah their sleeping..... sleeping together."  
"Okay lets just go back to your room." Sango announced  
"OHHH INUYASHA!!!" Kagome moaned.  
"Quickly." Sango said and walked fast to the elevator. "Miroku I.... Miroku?" she turned to she Miroku standing by the door listening "MIROKU!" Sango looked at him sternly  
"What? Oh okay I think they're done, but still lets go." He walked up to her and she slapped him on the back of the head. "OWWW! What the *smack* damn *smack* mother *smack smack*" Miroku finally shut up, "You're abusive you know *smack* I rest my case *smack*"  
"The first smack was for listening to them having sex then the next four was for cussing or thinking about cussing in front of me and the last two was for saying or implying that I'm abusive, I'm just trying to straighten you out."  
"Riiiiiiiiiight *dodge* ha! you missed... *smack*" Miroku looked at her from the ground stood up and stomped off to the elevator.  
"Miroku." Sango said in her sexiest voice and looked as sexy as she could. Needless to say they went straight to the room and forgot about the argument. (A/N: More like Miroku arguing and Sango smacking) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Damn I need help on my lemons I'm not good at creating them at all well R&R plz. 


	9. Forever and Always

Disclaimer: You're crushing my dreams I hope you know. I have two dollars now, but I think I misplaced it...  
  
Chapter 9  
Forever  
and Always  
  
"Can you believe it? You know that night that Inuyasha and I... you know..." Kagome said but was interrupted by Inuyasha.  
"The night Kagome and I had sex and Miroku was eavesdropping." Inuyasha said flatly.  
"Yeah that night, well the teacher thinks I purposely skipped. She won't let it die, but she's kinda a cool teacher, oh by the way Inuyasha I joined a few clubs okay?"  
"It's fine. We are going out tonight?"  
"I'm sorry I can't oh and we...." she looked over to Sango and Miroku then back to Inuyasha "we need to talk."  
"Spill."  
"In private."  
"Why?"  
"Just come on you'll find out in a second."  
"Okay." he sighed as he got up and followed her to a dark corner. (A/N: They're in the cafeteria)"What do you want?""  
"I took an EPT."  
"A what?"  
"EPT."  
"Yeah got that part what does it mean?"  
"Error Proof Test."  
"What's that?"  
"Pregnancy tests, to see if I got pregnant since you know we haven't been using condoms at all when we sleep together."  
"And?"  
"....." Kagome looked at the ground her eyes filled with tears, "I am."  
  
"So Sango what do you think they're talking about?" Miroku asked.  
"I know exactly what they're talking about. She told me earlier."  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Inuyasha screamed. Miroku looked over Kagome was crying and Inuyasha was trying to comfort her after he had yelled.  
"What's going on? Come on Sango don't leave me out." Miroku looked at her pleadingly.  
"Sorry not my secret to tell, but if Inuyasha tells you fine, but I can't."  
"Dammit. *smack* oww ok ok! I learned my lesson." Miroku said.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell" Inuyasha held Kagome close and rubbed her back. "Look this is great I've always wanted a kid or two I just didn't expect it so soon."  
"Did you want it with me or someone else?" Kagome asked fearfully.  
"Of course you but I just wasn't quite expecting it so soon."  
"AND I WAS?!"  
"No, clam down it's okay I'll help you raise our baby."  
"No it's okay I wouldn't want to waste your precious time!" At that she stormed off.  
By the time Inuyasha caught up to her she was in the middle of the cafeteria "Kagome!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled him to her and kissed her........... She melted, he'd never kissed her in public, and he was trying to prove to her that he loved her.  
"Inuyasha I'm sorry that this happened, but I'm happy that it did too." They walked and sat back down with Miroku and Sango.  
"So what happened because Sango won't tell me." Miroku spat out.  
"That's because Sango is a good friend and doesn't tell her friends secrets." Kagome said "Inuyasha whisper and tell him in his ear." Inuyasha did so and Mirokus' eyes got huge.  
"You're sure?"  
"EPT's don't lie in fact that's why they're called the Error Proof Test, they're error proof." Kagome said sarcastically.  
"So my brother knocked up his little girlfriend." Sesshomaru joined the little party. Inuyasha stood up to his brother.  
"Yeah but unlike you I don't leave after I found out they're pregnant, I stay and help and...."  
"Unlike me? You was the one who didn't take Kikyo back in?!"  
"You were the one who cast her off?!"  
"You did too!"  
"I didn't know she was pregnant and it was YOUR child!"  
"I'm not foolish enough to make mistakes like that!"  
"YES YOU ARE! I loved Kikyo but I never once had sex with her!"  
"How do I know you're not lying. Look YOU are the one who got her pregnant, YOU are the one who cast her off, and YOU are the one who she thought of as she committed suicide. The fault is all on YOU!"  
"Fuck you I don't need this right now!" He turned and grabbed Kagomes' hand and walked off with Sango and Miroku as their guards.  
Later on that night at one of Kagome's new found clubs....  
"So he left me after that and I never saw him again." A woman around Kagomes age said with tears in her eyes and her long black hair tangled. "His name was Cloud, he got me pregnant five months ago then went off on a mission and I haven't seen him since. The thing is, he don't even know that he is going to be a father and he may be dead or worse, just left me and I don't want our baby growing up without a father!" after she sat down her friend held her close as she cried.  
"Thank you Miss Lockhart...now on to Miss...." The young woman with long blonde hair up in a clip looked at her clipboard "Miss Hirugashi."  
Kagome stood up "Hi my name is Kagome Hirugashi and I'm a freshman at this University and my boyfriend, Inuyasha, impregnated me about three weeks ago. He's really sweet, once you get to know him. He puts on this "I don't give a damn" look on his face and it's just so you don't get to know him." Geez why did I ever join this? she thought as she sat down.  
"Thank you Miss Hirugashi and I know how stupid this whole thing must be to you, but believe me the first day is the worst, for this anyway, but tomorrow we're having eating pizza, chillin' to music, and after a while I'll hand out a surprise and we'll all go to the front gates. Well that's all for today, pick up your free Cokes on the way out. Oh and Miss Hirugashi?" The blonde woman turned to Kagome and smiled, "I'm Miss Trepe, but you can call me Quistis." She smiled and nodded as she walked to the door.  
"Nice meeting you Quistis!" Kagome shouted out after her. She walked out the door (AN: They were in a tent in the front yard) and walked into someone "Oh excuse me I..... hi Inuyasha I was in a hurry to get back to the room to see you, how'd you know I was out here?" Kagome looked at him.  
"I have something planned for us. Come." Inuyasha took her hand "I had a little help but in the end result I hope you like it." Even though I think it's the lamest idea in the world, but Miroku said that she would just love this. I'll do anything for her, I won't lose another loved one. "We're here. I set it up on the left side of the front lawn because not many people come by and the stars are brighter it seems." he said as he pulled a basket and a blanket. He set up the food and everything and sat down and patted beside him, motioning for her to sit next to him.  
"Inuyasha this is amazing!" She sat down and gave him a kiss. She looked into his eyes and hers started to water.  
"What's wrong I thought you'd love this?"  
"I do, trust me I do, I just am so happy that I finally found the person I've been dreaming of since I was a young girl."  
"You've dreamt of me since you were a kid?"  
At this she had to laugh "No hun, not you but the way you treat me, I always wanted someone who was sweet, romantic, could protect me as well as himself, and one who loved me." she looked at him, before she could say anything he had already knew what she was going to say.  
"Of course I love you, I would have never gotten with you so soon if I didn't, plus I like the little spunky attitude you got there." but at first I hated it and you, but now I couldn't even see me not talking to you.  
"I have class in like 20 minutes but it's short can you wait here for me it's only like 20 to 30 minutes long okay?"  
"Okay do you want to go now or what?"  
"No I'll wait a minute or two out here with you." she leaned over and started kissing him. After a minute she asked him "Are you going to walk me to my class?"  
"Sure wanna go now?"  
"Yeah better early than late."  
"Okay let me put these things behind the bush so no one will feast on our dinner." He hid their food and blanket behind the bush then wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked to a small tent on the far right side of the lawn. "What class is it anyway?"  
"Archery."  
"Oh really."  
"Why what's wrong?"  
  
"Kikyo was a master at Archery."  
"Oh."  
"But I need to stop bringing her up she's my past you're my present and future."  
"And you mine." They got to the tent and walked in they saw a sign-in sheet and a man.  
"Name please?"  
"Hirugashi, Kagome."  
"Okay nice to see you again Kagome and he is?"  
"Oh I'm just here to watch her."  
"Boyfriend and family only."  
"Boyfriend."  
"Okay you two have a seat over there the instructor will be here shortly."  
"Thank you." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked over to the other side of the room. A few more people piled in slowly and finally a woman walked in dressed as a miko.  
"Good, uhhh, night class, but no going to sleep, hehe. Anyway today we all are going to dress like they use to in the olden days, hehe. Oh a new student what is your name sir?"  
"Oh I'm just here with my girlfriend to watch her."  
"Oh okay then, but may I have your name please sir?"  
"Inuyasha."  
"Oh.....it's very nice to meet you Inuyasha." she held back a giggle.  
"Go ahead laugh everyone does." He said. After that the whole room was full of laughter. "Done yet?"  
"Hehe... yeah, sorry." the instructor looked at him, "I'm Aerith. I have a last name but I really don't like it so everyone just calls me Aerith sometimes people even call me Aeris for like a nickname or something."  
"Nice to meet you." he mumbled.  
"Well lets get everyone into these." she pulled out a lot of different colored Miko outfits "Inuyasha please leave the tent as we change into these."  
"Fine." he walked out of the tent and waited for them to call him back into it. Once they did he walked back in and Kagome looked like a real Miko, it amazed him she had chosen a red and white one, white shirt and red pants and her hair was pulled back. "Wow." he said under his breath.  
"Ready to watch me shoot some arrows?" she said as she ran up to him.  
"Sure are you good at it?"  
"Maybe, wanna find out."  
"Maybe does it involve me doing something?"  
"Put this apple on your head."  
"What HELL no!"  
"Please."  
  
"No." He had put his foot down. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Five Minutes Later  
"How the hell did she talk me into this?!"  
"Inuyasha stand up straight so that I can see the apple clearly." Kagome hollered out to him.  
"Dammit, I hate how she can make me do this shit." he murmured as he stood up straight. WHOOSH! SPLAT!  
"YES! Right through the middle.... Inuyasha you okay?"  
"Ahem yeah just peachy, but ummm next time do you mind not taking some of my hair?!"  
"Oh sorry about that I guess I need more practice. Here is another one."  
"NO!"  
  
"But Inuyasha..."  
"Sorry Kagome but I really don't feel like dieing tonight, I'll see you back at our spot okay?" he said as he walked off while eating the apple she had tossed to him.  
"Well fine then." she shot her arrow into the target, it hit right in the center. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One Hour Later  
"Wow I'm tired I've never shot that many times in such short amount of time."'  
"Great job Kagome" said Aerith "I've never seen someone with such skill as that, even Kikyo wasn't that good."  
"Kikyo..." Kagome murmured.  
"Well see you tomorrow." she waved and walked off.  
"Bye!" She said as she went walking towards her and Inuyashas' "spot". That will be our spot forever and always. She smiled at that thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Like it? Had a bit of trouble wording it, but it came out okay right? R&R plz! 


	10. Loser

Disclaimer: I OWN Ayoko! She is mine! Do NOT steal lol! Otherwise Inuyasha is yet to be mine. One dollar and fifty cents (waaaa! I can't resist a bit of candy sniffle sniffle It went down WAAAAAAAAAAAA!) Also I am so sorry about not posting recently...I was working on another story and I got 'writers block' and all sighs If any one has any ideas on how to help me It's going to be of Miroku and Sango and all in the Feudal Era here's a summery kinda, it's a work in progress. Sango has had it with Mirokus touching and feeling on other women, so she does the one thing no one would expect her to do, she makes a deal, but things in the past make the future go round, and soon someone is going to get hurt and people will find out the dark truth of the mysterious Miroku. Well there you go give me any ideas at all... any please let me know...oh and a thank you goes out to Katty-kat because if it wasn't for what she'd sent me I would have killed off this story... I figured no one wanted to read it here's what she sent to me wow! really good! please continue! please?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? :D clicks 'add author to author alert list' and clicks' add story to favorites' please update really soon! She rocks gives a thumbs up to her thank you very much and just for that I'll be posting not 1..not 2, but 3 chappies so enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10  
Loser  
  
"Kagome, hi it's me Ayoko" A young girl ran up to Kagome her long brown hair flowing like a waterfall as she ran. Her deep green eyes making sure Kagome has no intention of running anywhere "I , ummm, just wanted to know how far along you are?"  
"Ayoko?"  
"Ayoko LiAim Maishi" (AN: Pronounce it like EYE-O-KO, LIE-AIM, MAY- SHE. Kind of goes with my name, same initials ALM my initials.)  
"Ohhhhhh Ayoko, yeah didn't quite recognize you with you're hair so long and so much lighter. Hi hun how are you?"  
"Fine but.... how are you and how far are you?"  
"I'm good and I'm 4 1/2 months."  
"Wow, so Inuyasha, he's like not a total dork huh?"  
"He's just the opposite, but his brother now HE'S a total dork!"  
"Who's his brother?"  
"Sesshomaru."  
"Okay you can be sure everyone will know by tomorrow that Sesshomaru is a complete and total loser."  
"Trust me I know, with you and you big mo..."  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing."  
"Uhhh okay bye Kagome."  
"Bye." Kagome waved good-bye to Ayoko. Then she heard someone cough.  
"So I'm a dork and loser huh?" Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows.  
"Damn straight."  
"Ohhhhhh a mood swing."  
"No I just hate your guts."  
"Well as long as you don't hate all of me, just my guts, you know I'm quite happy I have guts, unlike your pussy whipped of a boyfriend."  
"Whatever dumbass!" she walked off into the distance.  
"Ohhhhhh so vulgar, you should watch that language it's not good for the baby...what the..."he looks around "well fine the I didn't want you to hear what I was going to say anyway...bitch." he turns around to leave. Short, pointless, but fun to write lol R&R please!!! 


	11. It's Time

Disclaimer: is crying you all are just so evil takes out and candy and eats it One dollar now!  
  
Chapter 11  
It's Time!  
  
"What the hell?!" Kagome screamed, "I didn't sign up for this much pain!"  
"Kagome, you're killing my hand!" Inuyasha tried to tell her while talking above her but not shouting "Quit squeezing my hand so hard!"  
"WELL IF YOU'D LIKE TO TRADE PLACES WITH ME AND YOU HAVE THE BABY AND SQUEEZE MY HAND YOU'RE MORE THAN WELCOME!" she screamed out.  
"Okay Kagome one more push should do it."  
"But Doctor Kawadaki I DON'T THINK I CAN?!"  
"Come on hun just one more." She looks over to Inuyasha "You may want to leave the room until we are through."  
"But I..."  
"JUST GO!!" Kagome screamed.  
"Okay okay!" he runs out of the room and closes the door behind him.  
"Inuyasha... is she, did she.." Miroku looked at Inuyasha  
"DAMN YOU INUYASHA LEARN TO FUCKIN' KEEP YOUR DICK IN YOUR PANTS!" Everyone heard Kagome scream from the room.  
"Okay maybe not yet, but she's close to being done, my sister said the same thing." Miroku told Inuyasha. All the sudden he felt everyone staring at him, "What she told that to her husband not me?!" Miroku blushed at the strange situation and what the people had actually thought he did.  
"Inuyasha." The door opened and Doctor Kawadaki appeared at the door "Come in and meet your baby."  
"Can my friends come in too?"  
"Not now they can come see the baby at your and Kagomes' dorm, or whatever you two live in."  
"Okay, thanks for staying here everyone come by tomorrow."  
"BYE!" everyone said (A/N: and I mean everyone List: Squall, Seifer, Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, Cloud, Sepheroth, Aerith, Tifa, Vincint, Yuffie, Barrett, Cate-Sith, Miroku, Sango, Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Sakura Tifa and Clouds daughter, now three months and one week old)  
"Kagome?" he said as he walked into the room.  
"I'll leave you two alone." Doctor Kawadaki said as she left the room  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'll be fine Inuyasha."  
"Is our baby okay?"  
"He's fine."  
"He, it's a boy?!" Inuyasha smiled.  
"Yes he's our son Inuyasha, would you like to hold him?"  
"Yes." he took the baby in his arms and smiled, he could hardly stand up once he saw how beautiful his baby turned out to be. He noted every little detail so that when he got old he would remember exactly how the baby looked when he first saw him. He had gold eyes like him and had black hair like Kagomes he was a little pale, but hey he's a newborn there will be plenty of time for him to get darker. "Our son." he said. He gave the baby back to Kagome and ran out the door and shouted "I HAVE A SON!!!!" As he turned he saw Selphie walking towards him.  
"So it's a baby boy, how sweet, but Inuyasha we must talk about your plans for the future."  
"Plans?"  
"Well as principle I have to see to it that you know what you are doing. I presume you two are going to share a room? There will be no complaining to teachers about how late you stayed up watching the baby, and no sleeping in class. Now can I see the baby?"  
"Ummm okay yeah he's in the room with Kagome."  
"I love kids." She said as she skipped into the room.  
"Wow when will she ever REALLY grow up?" he thought.  
"So Inuyasha you are now a father?" Sesshomaru walked to Inuyasha from behind the shadows (A/N: What does Sesshomaru live there?)  
"Sesshomaru this is defiantly not the time." Inuyasha spat out.  
"I want to see my nephew."  
"No."  
"I'm going to come by tomorrow to see my nephew, do not say no to me again." Sesshomaru said as he turned and left.  
Inuyasha walked back into the room to see Selphie playing with his son and Kagome laughing merrily. He went and sat beside Kagome and they watched their son, together.  
"Kagome you should get some sleep, it's almost midnight and we have school tomorrow." Inuyasha looked at Kagome  
"Inuyasha I have to stay up and put our baby to sleep because Selphie got him all riled up."  
"Don't worry you two love birds you don't have to go to classes tomorrow just this one time and I'll put the baby to sleep, oh by the way what's his name?"  
They looked at each other and smiled "We decided on Inuyasha Junior"  
"Original."  
"Yeah but Inuyasha was kinda a family name...in a way."  
"Okay well I'll rock Jr. to sleep while you two get some sleep."  
"Okay thanks."  
"G'night"  
"Night." AWWWWW! I think that's just so sweet!!!! Lol anyway R&R! Also I know it goes fast and I'm sorry. 


	12. Night Off

Disclaimer: THREE BUCKEROOS! HAHAHA!!!! Oh I'm so close to getting him I can see it at the edge of the world (now if you don't get that you're sad lol)  
  
Chapter 12  
Night Off!  
  
"Inuyasha time to get up." Kagome said sleepily while turning off the alarm clock before it awoke Jr.  
"Mommy five more minutes."  
"Inuyasha I would kill myself if I was your mother now get up." she stated as she hit him with a pillow.  
"Hey I'm not THAT bad, I mean I'm not like you..." Inuyasha dodged a pillow and it hit the crib making it rock swiftly, hence the baby woke up.  
"Oh great him waking up and screaming makes me want to throw a fit." Inuyasha got up to get dressed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I got it, Kagome hurry and put this on." he threw her a red and blue robe. She hurriedly put it on and tied it as Inuyasha opened the door. "Ummm what do you want.?"  
"Look I gave you a week now let me see my nephew." Sesshomaru stepped in the door.  
"I....fine." Inuyasha showed him into their room. "Kagome, Sesshomaru wants to see our son."  
"Maybe Jr. will stop once Uncle Sessy holds him?" she said as she handed him Jr.  
"Uncle Sessy?" he said as he looked at her.  
"Yeah got to have a cute nick with a baby around."  
"Yeah but Sessy?" he said as he looked down at the baby who for some ungodly reason cuddled against him and fell sound asleep. "No Sessy, it's Sesshomaru."  
"How about Fluffy, for you're long fluffy hair?" Kagome asked while dodging a pillow thrown at her from Inuyasha for complimenting Sesshomarus' long fluffy gorgeous (sp?) hair (A/N don't we all know it.)  
"No only Sesshomaru!"  
"Can you put him in the cradle for me Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she went into the bathroom.  
"Sure I'm Mr. Do it all!" Sesshomaru said sarcastically as he put the boy in the crib.  
"Okay you've seen you're nephew now leave." Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.  
"What can't two brothers sit down and talk for once?"  
"Shut up and get out."  
"Fine, I didn't want to stay here long anyway." Sesshomaru said as he coolly walked to the door and softly shut it behind him.   
Two Months Later "Inu.....yasha....where are you?" Kagome looked around and then saw him. He was in the kitchen.   
Flashback "He's really upset he said to send you up A.S.A.P." "Do you know why?" "No but if I were you I'd hurry."  
End Flashback "Kagome come in here." He called to her. "What's wrong?" She asked with concern in her eyes.  
All the sudden he walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her body against his. He claimed her mouth with his and licked her lips seeking an entrance. She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly put his tongue in her mouth and she nearly melted leaving behind all her thoughts. He waged war with her tongue and after five minutes of kissing she pulled away, and brought in some heavily needed breaths and looked at him.  
"Why so sudden I thought you was upset about something?"  
"Hehe no, except we're late lets go."  
"Late?" Did he really remember?  
Inuyasha pulled her close for a quick kiss then grabbed something. She was to busy kissing him to see what it was, once he pulled away he grabbed her hand and they quickly exited the room and headed straight for the elevator. Outside  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome into his arms and ran to the one wondrous tree where they hadn't visited since after that meeting of young pregnant women.  
"Inuyasha..." she giggled and stared into his eyes, his bright golden eyes, she had always wondered if they were contacts or not but right now she didn't care he hadn't held her this close in forever. She sighed and put her head on his chest.  
Once they got there he put her on her feet and smiled at her "Remember here Kagome?"  
"Yes." she said without even glancing around....to tell you the truth she can't even hold her own excitement, which by the way Inuyasha just happened to notice.  
He pulled two blankets from behind the tree and laid one on the ground and then walked to her, picked her up, and set her down on the blanket. As he sat down beside her he threw the other blanket on top of them, "No we're not sleeping out here tonight."  
"How'd you know I th....."  
"I just know."  
"Okayyy.."  
"Freaky huh?"  
"Just a tiny..."  
"Yeah."  
"HELLO?!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
"Thank you for letting me finish one sentanc..."  
"No problem."  
"INUYASHA!"  
"Calm down that last one I was just teasing."  
She looked at him then started laughing, you know it's not often that we're alone it's weird not to have Jr. running around us constantly...Oh shit Jr. we left him alone!"  
"No I let Ayoko baby-sit him." At this Kagome raised and eyebrow.  
"Ayoko?" She asked  
"Yeah don't you remember her she's about yay height" he holds his hand to his chest, "long brown hair..."  
"Yeah I remember her, but I wasn't aware that you two had met before?"  
"Oh yeah who doesn't know the biggest gossiper in the entire school."  
"Point taken, but still..." Kagome said frowning  
"Are you jealous? Because you know I have a right to talk to other girls, it's not like I'd do anything with them, you're the only one I give a damn about or consider more than "just a friend"...So I don't see what the big deal is."  
"I'm not jealous..."  
"So you let me just keep on blabbing?"  
"Who am I to stop you from stepping in shit?"  
"Huh?"  
"Figure of speech, anyway why did you bring me out here?"  
"Oh yeah to give you your birthday present."  
"So you DID remember!"  
"Of course." He got out from under the cover and got on one knee in front of her. "Kagome I.....had a speech but I'm to panicky to remember it so I'm going to skip all that bullshit...I love you and I want you to be with me forever, Will you marry me Kagome, my love."  
Tears streamed from Kagomes eyes she laughed as she nodded.  
"Please I need to hear you say it."  
"Yes I Kagome take your proposal."  
"So formal" he said as he grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger.  
"And you cursed during proposing."  
"Point taken."  
"And I got your point and I love you too." she said as she leaned over and kissed him.  
"So when do you want to go check up on Jr.?"  
"Maybe in a few hours. Till then wanna "Celebrate" Inuyasha?"  
"God yes!" He murmured as he leaned over to her to kiss her, all the while thinking of what he was going to do to her tonight.....his body was reacting to these thoughts. R&R please and let me know if you want a lemon put in before it ends or not, if you do I'll change it and add a lemon if not I'll leave it as in is. Let me know okay? 


End file.
